


Masked Menace

by OpenBook



Series: A Twist of Fate [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenBook/pseuds/OpenBook
Summary: A big party ruins the whole point of having secret Identities.With their masked secrets unveiled to each other, Alya and Nino creep closer to the truth behind the masks. Can the two keep their daunting secret hidden, or will it really be- game over?





	1. Marinette’s Crush

Marinette felt his sharp eyes piercing her back as she held the thin notepad in her small hands, a sharpened pencil pressed to the paper, imprinting dark grey lines on the once brilliant white paper. With long curls and sharp turns of her pencil, she had made the perfect dress for the party. 

 

She promptly flipped the pencil so the point was facing her and the bright pink eraser was firm against the paper. Rubbing furiously Marinette cleared the small space of grey marks. Sighing softly Marinette turned with a groan, spotting him instantly. 

 

With an audible huff and a few steps, Marinette stood at her circular window, clicking the shut latch open before spreading the two doors of her window. She smirked and folded her arms as she witnessed her clawed partner, perched outside of her window.

 

“Hiya Mari!” Chat Noir laughed, embarrassment of being caught messing his words. He was unnaturally high pitched and his face held an unnaturally bright red hue. 

 

“I’m busy Chat, go bother another girl.” Marinette complained, turning from his nervous eyes and back to the interior design of her small room. 

 

“Unless you know another girl with raven hair and two cute pigtails, I’m staying right here.” He hopped in, embracing the cold wood with his padded feet, plopping down and crossing his long legs. 

 

“There’s Ladybug.” Marinette mentally face palmed as she realized he could connect the two with their significant similarity. 

 

“Hm, your right.” Chat sighed, then cupped his chin, looking at the ground as he thought about the similarity between Ladybug’s and Marinette’s hairstyles. 

 

‘Naw, Marinette’s too shy to be Ladybug’

 

Chat chuckled at the thought and looked back up to Marinette, watching as she moved farther away from him to a rectangular notepad sitting on the soft carpet of her room. 

 

She picked it up and lifted it above her, stretching her arms as she squinted at it. She then snatched it down quicker than a dragon fly, adjusting something with her short pencil, shortened from all the sharpening it received. 

 

Then she lay the pad on her desk. She ruffled through her draws. Chat caught glimpses of random fabric and materials in every drawer.

 

“Wow, your designs are breathtaking.” Chat awed as his eyes caught a glimpse of all the sketches of outfits plastered over her walls.

 

Near her computer he found more pictures and magazine clippings of-

 

Him?!?

 

His face was everywhere. Many photo’s printed off of the internet, and magazines, maybe even some taken in real life we’re all over her walls.

 

He was frozen. Marinette started to lay out different colored fabrics on her desk, glancing at a picture before clicking on her computer screen. Again was another picture of him! She then started to sew and lay out her dress, fixing the parts with soft fabric and see through fabric, making long sleeves out of translucent red material.

 

“What are you.. uh.. making the dress for?” Chat asked nervously, unsure of how he should take all the pictures of him around her room. 

 

“Oh, this? My school is having a mid-year party. I wanted to have a dress ready.” Marinette explained while running the fabric under the sewing machine, mending fabric together. 

 

Chat felt an uncomfortable heat under his suit, spreading throughout his body. “Is it hot in here?” Chat laughed nervously, standing hastily.

 

“Yup! I’m gonna go now!” With that he was gone. Marinette shrugged and continued to work on the dress.

 

That was one weird encounter.


	2. Secret Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Mid-Year party that both superhero’s are coincidentally attending, some major Mess goes down at the snack table.
> 
> Of course Chloe is the cause of the utter disaster.
> 
> Some accidental eavesdropping takes place, unraveling the shrouded secret of Ladybug to her crush! How will Adrien take the news?

Imprinting the final stitches of her name onto the underside of the dress, Marinette held up the design, admiring the low dip in the back and the straight cut across the front, restricting her cleavage from any view. A black strap accompanied the black spots that dotted the bottom of the dress. A thin translucent shade of black fabric overlaid the spotted fabric. Making it darker. She let her fingers run over the soft translucent red fabric of her sleeves, admiring the way the white of her desk soaked through. 

 

It was almost too beautiful to wear, but she had to. 

 

Twirling in the knee length dress, Marinette awed at the way it fit so well. She removed the red ribbons from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She rummaged through her drawers until she found it.

 

Now, to tame that hair...

 

———

 

Tugging the heated iron from her hair she sighed. Bouncy curls landed on her shoulders, delighting her more than the relief of being over with curling. Marinette tugged the plug from the wall socket, letting the iron cool off on her desk. 

 

“After weeks of working on this design, I have made the perfect dress for the party!” Marinette marveled, delight spreading through her eyes. Stuffing random essentials into her clutch, she heard a tiny voice pipe up behind her.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have made your outfit so Ladybug themed, Marinette.” Tikki chirped, Marinette turned to her tiny friend, smiling softly before opening her clutch.

 

“And maybe you should get into this purse so I can go.” Marinette giggled. She heard the loud shriek of her brown haired friend, Marinette could almost imagine Alya tapping her foot impatiently as she grumbled in distaste.

 

The scene lifted her spirits only a little, but she still couldn’t shake off the jittering nerves rattling inside of her. 

 

Firmly clutching her clutch to her side, she went to go join her four-eyed friend downstairs.

 

 

Marinette awed at the outstanding dress hanging on the shoulders (or rather neck) of her best friend. A halter neckline spread out into a floor length plum colored dress, a grey overcoat contrasting drastically with the drab purple of the dress. 

 

A fine ring of silver hung around her wrist and neck, even two pecks of silver diamonds on her ears. Marinette hooked her clothed arm through her best friend’s, striding our without a word.

 

“You’re late Mari! I was about to leave you.” Alya said immediately, her lips curled upwards into a sly smirk as she laughed softly and continued onward. 

 

——

 

Loud music accompanied the fluorescent lights that swept through the transformed gym. Many decorations dotted the walls of the gym, streamers across the walls and on the floor, a large table by the stage full of drinks and sweets. A large D.J. booth sat atop the stage that was too decorated heavily with a large sign. ‘JUNIOR MID-YEAR PARTY’ 

 

Marinette’s eyes swept the expanse of the gym, making sure her blonde friend wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Nino sat behind the booth atop the stage, his hands working magic on the disks and many keys and switches that stood upon the booth. 

 

Marinette could feel the music in her chest, making her shiver. Shuffling through the crowd, Marinette abandoned her friend who was already heading towards the stage. Finally breaking free of the thick mass of bodies, Marinette found herself standing before the table, breathing in all the delicious wonders she helped bring to life.

 

Sighing heavily Marinette picked up a sugared croissant, letting her teeth just graze the soft bread before biting down and ripping a piece off to vanish into the moist cavern of her mouth. The taste settled on her tongue and Marinette nearly moaned from the delectable taste.

 

Reaching for another one, Marinette’s greedy hand was stopped by another slapping hers away. The girl turned sharply, seething just to find a bubbling blonde smiling like she had won something.

 

“You’re fat, I won’t sugar coat it because you’d eat that too.” The joke was rather funny, but insulting all at the same time. Marinette giggled softly.

 

“I’m sorry, I was just wondering if your name was you’re, you couldn’t possible have been talking to someone else. If you looked at yourself in the mirror, you’d understand, sweetheart.”

 

A certain blonde haired beauty came into the picture. Marinette almost drooled at his classical suit that fit him perfectly. Ogling his emerald green eyes.

 

Just as he entered the picture, the red filled glass Chloe grasped in her hand ‘accidentally’ tipped drastically in Marinette’s direction. She felt fruity punch roll down the front of her dress, matting her dress to her chest and stomach, chilling her instantly.

 

Gasping in anger and shock, Marinette stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over the heels that boosted her height a few inches. 

 

Preparing to feel the harsh impact of the floor on her back, she shut her eyes tightly. But the impact didn’t come, a strong arm stalled her fall, pushing her upright before stepping away. 

 

Her eyes fluttered, she felt dizzy, flustered, furious, and confused. Had Adrien saved her?

 

Confused and angry, Marinette fled from the scene. The worst part was that eyes followed her every move as she ran.

 

—

 

Minutes later, Marinette was in an isolated hallway, with Tikki comforting her, rubbing her cheek soothingly. 

 

“It’s okay Marinette, you can easily fix the dress.” Tikki chirped, trying to stay positive as Marinette radiated all negative. 

 

“It’s fine Tikki, I’m fine, we’ll just head home.”

 

And with that, Marinette stalked out of the school silently, sulking the whole way out.

 

Meanwhile, Adrien had watched the whole ordeal behind the snug concealment of the sharp corner that hid his body as his head peered around the side to witness Marinette talking to a small kwami. 

 

He had come to comfort his friend, he had made sure to scold Chloe before chasing after her.

 

Worried she’d run off if he called for her, he stayed silent as he searched for her. 

 

He heard Marinette’s voice behind a sharp corner, about to burst out and happily call for her, he heard another small voice which made him stall.

 

Peering over the corner, his eyes widened.

 

If Marinette had a Kwami, did that mean she was Ladybug?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzer, I have really been waiting for this to happen in the real show. I just wish it would, Ugh!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be easy. And not going to be a slow burn, as you can guess. But you’ll hate me for writing it... 😜


End file.
